


Anchoring Touch

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur kept reaching for him, as if reassuring himself that he was still there by his side.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Anchoring Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

With all of the craziness following the attack by the Knights of Medhir and Morgana's 'kidnapping' and then the dragon's rage, Merlin hadn't really noticed it at first. It had just been sort of normal. They were all fragile, all recovering from the damage that had been done.  
  
But even as life in Camelot began to go back to normal, as people started repairing their livelihoods, it hadn't stopped. But it wasn't until Gwen pointed it out that he'd even noticed.  
  
The thing was, it didn't bother him any. He felt like maybe it should. The way Gwen reacted told him maybe he should. But he just didn't.  
  
Gwen worried that he would be scorned by people. That the fact that he was so openly acknowledged by the prince was wrong and that he could get into trouble.  
  
He didn't really get it. It wasn't like Arthur was dragging him off to shadowed corners and snogging the life out of him. Arthur would never do that, although Merlin couldn't say that he would mind it exactly. He didn't tell Gwen that, though. She loved Arthur and Arthur loved her and he would be happy with her.  
  
That didn't really explain why Arthur compulsively pulled him close and brushed his fingers over the mark where Merlin had had his blood drawn in battle. Every time they were near each other, Arthur would reach out, as if to check that the wound had healed, that Merlin was still there.  
  
It was comforting. It meant that Arthur cared. It meant that the fact that Merlin stood beside him in battle was appreciated.  
  
Or maybe it didn't. Maybe it was just Arthur feeling guilty. But it didn't feel that way. Arthur touch was always gentle, rough calluses dragging lightly over sensitive skin. It felt like Arthur was reassuring himself.  
  
And Merlin really couldn't be bothered by that. Arthur may love Gwen, but he still wanted Merlin by his side. And if that was all he could get, then he would be satisfied with that.  
  
Besides, he could still dream. And maybe one day...


End file.
